two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynasty
Information: "Dynasty" was the third industry album released by Two Steps From Hell, and the third overall. It was released in 2007 and featured mainly songs of the epic genre. Thus far, nine songs from this album have been released on public albums Invincible, Archangel, Halloween, Classics Volume One and Classics Volume Two. Tyrianis would also go on to be remixed for the industry album Burn. Description #1 (Taken from the TSFH website): Two Steps From Hell Dynasty released in 2007. One year after forming Two Steps, Nick and Thomas released their first purely epic album: Dynasty. Recorded by Capellen orchestra in Czech and Los Angeles, Dynasty has some classic, epic trailer music. The Angeles Chorale was brought in to sing the choir parts. Description #2 (Taken from the TSFH YouTube channel): On Feb. 28 2007, Two Steps From Hell released DYNASTY, an epic explosion from Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix, featuring The Angeles Chorale and The Capellen Philharmonic Orchestra. DYNASTY features 52 tracks on 2 cds and alternate versions and non-choral versions available on disk 3, for a total of 99 tracks. With DYNASTY, Two Steps From Hell has succeeded in raising the bar considerably, providing original material of extremely high production quality, using state of the art technology. A year in the making, this amazing collection of trailer music features the talents of well over 100 musicians from around the world, including great voice talents, ethnic instrumentalists and reknown orchestras. The 'Spiderman 3' TV Spot featured 30 seconds of DYNASTY track: "Heaven and Earth". Check out the credits page for more movie credits and our very own promo trailer. Track List: Vol. 1 Action # Armada'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Classics Volume One)'' # Elementum'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # 1000 Ships of the Underworld'' by Nick Phoenix'' (alternate version later released on ''Invincible)'' # Tyrianis'' by Thomas Bergersen (later remixed on Burn)'' # Bleeding'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Heaven & Earth'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Blast the Gates'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # King's Legion'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Cavaliere'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Flameheart'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Dragon Rider'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Spirit of Champions'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Black Assassin'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Halloween)'' # Conquerors by Nick Phoenix'' # Blade Fighter'' by Nick Phoenix'' # The Vendetta Conspiracy'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Sentius'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Chariots of Blood'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # House of Fire'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Breaking'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Racketeers by Troels Folmann (possibly) # Kingdom Skies'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # One Against All'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Timebomb'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Instruments of War'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Web of Lies'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # The Brave & Mighty'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Deep Voyage'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Glory & Honor'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Red Army'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Diplomatic Immunity'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Coup D'Etat'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Magika'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # The Truth Unravels II'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Sun Goddess'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Francesca Genco (possibly)''' # Procession by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt'' Vol. 2 Epic Drama # Dynasty'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Fight the Darkness'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Breath of Ran Gor'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Invincible)'' # Demon Rider'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Thermopolis'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Merethe Soltvedt'' # Chopperhead'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # False Flag OP'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Pax'' by Nick Phoenix; ''feat. Francesca Genco (possibly) # Racketeers (Rock) by Troels Folmann (possibly) # Sentius Remix'' by Nick Phoenix'' # The Fly From China'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Never Winter'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard'' # Ocean'' by Nick Phoenix; feat Aya Peard'' # Hero by Nick Phoenix # Love and Loss'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' # Zen Killer'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Epilogue'' by Thomas Bergersen'' Trivia: * This is the first album to feature songs composed by someone other than Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix, as Troels Folmann contributed an undisclosed amount of songs to this album. * "1000 Ships of the Underworld" was used in trailers for Priest, The Incredible Hulk, Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, Miracle at St. Anna and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, and promotional material for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. * Love & Loss was used in the trailer for The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1, in a trailer for Mass Effect 3, and for a mid-season premiere trailer of the Walking Dead. It was also used in a trailer for the Disneynature documentary film, Earth. Swiss artistic gymnast Giulia Steingruber used this song as her floor music in 2013. * Heaven & Earth was used in a TV Spot for Spiderman 3. * This album features the first sequel to a song, specifically The Truth Unravels from Volume One. * This is the first album to feature a song that shares its title name with the album. * Tyrianis was later remixed and re-released on Burn. * This is the first album to have Aya Peard as a vocalist. Category:Industry Albums Category:Epic Genre Album